Coadministration of certain viruses with 5-fluorouracil to treat cancer is disclosed in WO 94/25627 (page 12.)
Coadministration of oncolytic viruses with camptothecins is disclosed in WO 2005/113018 (Wellstat Biologics Corp.). The treatment of cancers using certain mutant herpes viruses in combination with any of numerous anticancer agents, including irinotecan and topotecan, is disclosed in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2002/0071832 (Fong, et al.), paragraphs 7 and 40. Methods of treating neoplasias using target cell-specific adenoviral vectors in combination with antineoplastic agents, including irinotecan or topotecan, are disclosed in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2003/0068307 (Yu, et al.) page 13. See also Nemunaitis, et al., Cancer Gene Ther. (2003) 10(5): 341-352; and Meck, et al., Cancer Res. (2001) 61(13): 5083-5089.
Coadministration of irinotecan, 5-fluorouracil (5-FU) and leucovorin (LV) is disclosed in: Teufel et al., 2004 (BMC Cancer 4:38); Tournigand et al., 2004 (J Clin Oncol 2:229-237); Andre et al., 1999 (Eur J Cancer 35:1343-7); Colucci et al., 2005 (J Clin Oncol 22); Bouche et al., 2004 (J Clin Oncol 22:4319-4328); Ducreux et al, 1999 (J Clin Oncol 17:2901-8); Kohne et al., 2005 (J Clin Oncol 23); Saltz et al., 1996 (J Clin Oncol 14:2959-67); Goto et al., 2004 (Int J Clin Oncol 9:354-8). Additional combinations of irinotecan and 5-FU are listed in Table 3 of Vanhoefer et al., 2001 (J Clin Oncol 19:1501-18) and in Sastre et al., 2005 (Cancer Chemother Pharmacol 55:453-60).